


Scarce Blood Enough to Live Upon

by emmaliza



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Porn, Daddy Kink, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Infidelity, M/M, Multi, Resentment, Revenge, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 21:37:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13109007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaliza/pseuds/emmaliza
Summary: Ned Stark is the queen's brother, as well as Lord of Winterfell, and he holds an authority now he did not when he was seven and ten, and Lyanna was still meant to marry Robert Baratheon. Not authority enough to be within rights as he fucks a prince of the realm, even if he's not the crown prince, but no-one needs know that.





	Scarce Blood Enough to Live Upon

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the asoiaf kink meme: "Jon/Ned, I don't care how or why is happens, I just NEED Ned fucking Jon. Open to any and all kinks. Preferably not underage Jon but if you want to write that go ahead." Jon's age is a bit unclear here, but I was imagining him somewhere between 16 and 18.
> 
> Title comes from _The Revenger's Tragedy_ , by Thomas Middleton*
> 
> * probably

Ned Stark is the queen's brother, as well as Lord of Winterfell, and he holds an authority now he did not when he was seven and ten, and Lyanna was still meant to marry Robert Baratheon. Not authority enough to be within rights as he fucks a prince of the realm, even if he's not the crown prince, but no-one needs know that.

Jon moans as he clings to Ned's neck, pulling him in closer, tighter, deeper, and Ned grunts as he fucks his nephew hard, harder than he should, but Jon doesn't complain, his prick smacking against Ned's belly – when he looks down, Ned realises he's fatter than he was almost two decades ago. He groans and takes ahold of Jon's length, stroking the boy quickly, and Jon gasps before covering his mouth with his hand. It would not do for either of them to be caught.

“Father,” Jon gasps as he lets his uncle take him, and Ned wonders why he does that. King Rhaegar, he supposes, is a busy man – still stitching back together the realm he tore apart. Perhaps, after having done so much to obtain his third child, Rhaegar has no time to actually be a father.

“I've got you, boy,” Ned says, kissing Jon's brow as he plunges deeper into that tight heat. He wonders if any other man has done this to Jon. He doubts it. Lyanna is too protective, she wouldn't let any man she thought had designs on her son anywhere near him – but Ned is her brother, she trusts him.

Lyanna is always so pleased to see Ned when he comes to court, glad to have an ally in the capital. Many still blame her for the war, even if everyone has grown used to the situation – even Princess Elia, after being so cruelly humiliated, has accepted being one of two wives. Apparently, Jon is very close to her children, Prince Aegon and Princess Rhaenys. His father is planning on marrying him to his young aunt, the beautiful Daenerys. Jon is not the shock and scandal he once was. And Elia does not mind as Lyanna sits on her husband's other side in the throne room, the same room where Brandon died, where Father burned.

Ned wonders what young Daenerys would think if she knew her future husband has already been taken by one of his parents' siblings. Jon moans and digs his nails into Ned's shoulder, almost leaving marks through his rough leather jerkin. Ned's brow drips with sweat. It is too hot in King's Landing to dress in such a way, but he can't bring himself to change. He is a man of the North, through and through.

Back home Catelyn waits for him, with their five babes, the family he's made – and none of the one he was born with. Cat is always very understanding when he journeys south, although he knows she misses him terribly – but still, she would think him a fool not to keep the queen as close as he can. She would be less understanding if she knew what he comes here to do. There is a certain irony that he, the man who kept faith with a wife he barely knew all through the war, no matter how much Robert teased him for it, chooses to betray her now, when peace rules and she has loved him so well for years, has born him five beautiful children, and he loves her for it.

Ned groans and hooks Jon's legs up around his waist as he things of Robert, as he once stood, tall, strong and handsome. He seemed like he would live forever. Ned still remembers the day Rhaegar offered him his pardon, acting as if it was all a tragic misunderstanding, that he understood why Ned would rise up in rebellion if he thought some horrible cruelty had been performed upon his sister. Rhaegar told him he had no idea what his father would do to Ned's own, and to Brandon, and he was so sorry. Ned wanted to spit in his eye, this man who had but his sword through Robert's heart.

But he didn't. He took his pardon and he went back home, for the sakes of a wife he barely knew and a son he'd never met. And for Lyanna, his beloved sister, who could have spared them all of it if she'd only _told_ him.

Since the war ended they've had a long, glorious summer, with many a bountiful harvest and Ned wonders if Robert did not give them that – the usurper's blood that flowed into the Trident, and now flows throughout the realm.

Perhaps if Catelyn knew the truth she'd take Robb away from him, she would be afraid her son wasn't safe in his home. He's not sure he could blame her.

Jon whines and pulls at Ned's hair, squirming beneath him, begging for more. “Father, Father, yes, yes!” They look so alike it is easy for Ned to imagine the boy is his son, and the thought should disgust him but instead, it only spurs him on. In some other world, the boy isn't Lyanna's, he isn't _Rhaegar's_ , and Ned did not have to lose his family just for the boy to be born.

It is not fair to blame Jon for that, and so he is kind, kissing Jon again as he wanks him faster, pushing the boy towards his peak. “That's it son, come for me,” he whispers, and he knows he should not want revenge on his sister, the sister he still loves as much as anyone in this world, but he knows he has taken something of hers and broken it – and part of him thinks it's fair, after she broke his life.

Jon comes quickly like the green boy he is, spilling across Ned's hand, and Ned doesn't last much longer himself, spending with a deep groan as Jon tightens around him. Afterward, he sighs, and Jon smiles faintly at him as they're bound together. “I love you, Uncle Ned.”

“I love you too.” Ned will always love his nephew, he will always love his whole family. It is an ache he can never relieve, and he thinks someday, it will tear him in two.

 


End file.
